


the fucking kitchen

by misacherry



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Banter, Boyfriends, Domestic, M/M, YES THEY OWN A DOG, he tian cant cook for shit, just a tiny bit of implied sexual content, mo curses A LOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misacherry/pseuds/misacherry
Summary: Who says cooking dinner with your lover was going to be fun?Probably someone who has a professional chef for a boyfriend.Unfortunately, He Tian is a kitchen hazard and Guan Shan is desperately trying not to slice his head off.Bon appétit!
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 177





	the fucking kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> no, the title is not an innuendo

“You fucking idiot!”

“Mo-”

“I told you to dice the potatoes, not your fucking fingers!”

“But I did dice ‘em, look, see, I carefully _manhandled_ the knife-”

“Okay now you’re really pissing me off. Get out.”

“I wanna help Mo.”

“If you don't get your dumbass out of here!”

“Alright, alright!”

_He Tian had not choice but to accept his sort-of-unfair banishment. He really, really wanted to help and the slightest bit was enough._

_Except, the kitchen hates him. **Terribly.**_

_He knows he’ll burn the whole house down before he even turns on the stove._

“Chicken dick! What the fuck did you put in the microwave?”

“A bag of dumplings?”

“YOU-don't you read the packaging?”

“It was too small, I couldn’t-”

“You know what’s small? YOUR DICK! Your dick is so FUCKING small, our dog thinks it's a toy."

“Babe, that was unnecessarily mean and not true at all...”

_Guan Shan pinched the bridge of his nose as hard as he could. No way was he going to fall for his boyfriend’s sad puppy eyes again._

_The last time he did, he couldn’t walk properly for weeks._

**_Not this fucking time._ **

“He Tian, stay out of the kitchen. I mean it. Don’t you dare put a foot across this line. No, move. More. A bit more. There. Got it?”

“Yes chef~”

“I swear to god if I wasn't holding this ladle right now I would be punching that mouth of yours.”

“Why not punch my mouth with your mouth instead?”

“No.”

“What about one soft blow?”

“I said no, wait! I told you not to cross the-mmph!”

_He Tian licked his now stew flavoured lips in victory. He'd be lying if he said he found the smudge tastier than the cook himself._

_He noticed the man in front of him was blushing furiously, almost blending with the tomatoes._

_And he just couldn't help but steal another kiss._

“So, when’s dinner gonna be ready?”

“On-once you go get me more potatoes from the fridge!”

“Want me to cut them for you again?”

“JUST STAY OUT OF MY FUCKING KITCHEN!”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has been in my notes for so long I almost forgot about it...  
> also, i just hit 2000 kudos! so this is a celebratory post too!  
> thanks for the love y'all! I appreciate it very much!  
> if anyone would like to be friends, hmu on my discord: misacherry#8186  
> <3


End file.
